


My Baby Does Me

by RogerTaylorsCar



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Roger is a horny bastard, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerTaylorsCar/pseuds/RogerTaylorsCar
Summary: Roger thinks you're cheating on him with Brian and ends the fight in his own way...





	My Baby Does Me

"Seriously, why the fuck are you so jealous? You know Brian," you yelled, furiously waving your hand in the air. You loved your boyfriend, but he was really possessive at times - even when you were just with Brian, his best friend, who was married by the way. Every other day you'd go out with him for coffee or take him home to watch TV while Roger stayed at the studio a little longer and he'd be in a bad mood the rest of the day. It was difficult. Both, you and Brian knew there wasn't anything going on between you two and neither of you had any intentions to cross the platonic line. You had thought Roger could trust his closest friend of over ten years - but turns out you were wrong, seeing as you got into yet another fight...

"We're just friends! By the way, you always flirt with other girls when you go out with the boys. Bri told me," you added as Roger approached you, placing his hands on the kitchen counter on either side of you.

He rolled his eyes at the last remark and you using a nickname for Brian. "Not always."

"But still, that's not fair! Brian is married, you know…" You bit your lip in anger, not believing that your boyfriend could get so mad over something ridiculous like this. "One gig for fuck's sake. We went to one damn gig last night and we didn't even have any alcohol! Do you really think I'd cheat on you with your best friend?!"

Roger shrugged and took a step forward, locking eyes with you. They were glistening and you knew what his goal was. "You're so fucking hot when you're mad," he murmured.

 _What the fuck?_ How could he think this was an appropriate moment to be horny? "Don't try to change the subject, Mr. Taylor!" you scolded. "What I was trying to-"

Before you could even finish the sentence, your bodies were pressed against each other as he crashed his lips into yours. You felt him smirk into the kiss, which was getting rather heated with every passing second until he broke away to lift you up on the counter, closing the gap immediately once he was standing between your legs. You gently pushed him away after a while, keeping your hands on his chest as you sorted your mind. Honestly, this was too much for you at half past six in the morning. "You're such a prick, you know?"

"Yes, I know." He leaned in for another kiss, but you ducked away.

"Nope, first we need to get this problem solved," you insisted, shaking your head. Yeah, you kinda wanted to make out with him right now, but until twenty seconds ago he had been still accusing you of cheating and you wouldn't stand for this.

"That was my plan," Roger muttered, holding your wrists and shoving them to the side so he could kiss you. You realized it was no use fighting anymore and gave in, melting into the kiss as he deepened it. He let go of your wrists to let a hand wander underneath your blue t-shirt, his comparatively cool fingers sending a shiver down your spine the further they moved upwards. When he tugged at the shirt in order to ask you for permission to take it off, you stopped him. "Rog, I have to go to work…"

"Do I look like I care?" he whispered, now sucking on your neck, his goal apparently giving you as many hickeys as possible. This little shit knew it was almost impossible to cover his massive love bites, even if you used four layers of makeup and you certainly didn't want to wear a turtleneck or a scarf in June.

"Unfortunately not. B-but I should go now…"

The blonde shook his head, glancing up at you with a cheeky grin on his face. "Nope. Just let me do this real quick," he said before laying you back on the counter and unzipping your shorts.

 _Fuck it…_ You knew you were probably already wet at this point, but you didn't know _how_ wet until your boyfriend pointed it out to you in a not-so-subtle way. "Wow, (y/n)," he brushed a finger over the thin fabric of your silk panties at an agonizingly slow pace, "you're soaking… Don't you think I should take care of that?"

You gulped and propped yourself up on your elbows, nodding hesitantly. "I know you have a voice; hear it every other night," he teased, making your cheeks flush red.

"Y-yes," you stammered, your eyes flickering between Roger, the pair of shorts on the floor and the clock. Damn it, he really knew how to get you to do anything he wanted.

He smiled and slipped the panties off. "Alright then, lay back and enjoy your treatment." After parting your legs a little, he began with pressing kisses to the insides of your thighs, then continued with licking a stripe along your folds that had you squeezing your legs together as a reflex, accidentally kicking Roger's head, thus making him look up. "That's what I get for being a good boyfriend? Rude."

"Sorry," you mumbled, your eyes rolling back into your head at the feeling of his mouth wrapping around your clit and sucking on it. Your hands flew into his blonde messy hair, pulling slightly on it. "Oh fuck, Rog…"

You could feel him smirk in satisfaction as his tongue darted out, forcing a moan out of your mouth which was louder than intended. These situations were one of the reasons you hated living in a flat. It was seven in the fucking morning and he was literally eating you out on the kitchen table! And you really had to get ready for work now… "Rog - shit - Roger, I r-really have to-"

"I know, babe," he replied, going deeper to find your sweet spot, which he hit soon after, leaving your legs trembling when you came without a warning. He licked the last few drops up and moved away, standing up and kissing you deeply.

As soon as you came down from your high, you climbed off the counter and grabbed your clothes, putting them back on. "As much as I love you, I'd rather not come late to work again," you said with a smile and pecked his lips, not allowing Roger to kiss you back.

With that, you walked over to the living room to grab your bag. "W-wait, can you at least tell me if I was good?" He called after you, chuckling.

"It was okay, I guess."

Roger huffed. "Do I get more tonight?"

"Maybe." You shrugged and closed the door behind you.


End file.
